The present invention is directed to a functional chair which is used when wearing shoes. When putting on or off shoes in the conventional art, a person puts on or off standing at an entrance. It is hard for a disabled person or an old or infirm person to put on or off shoes while keeping a standing posture, so such persons generally put on or off shoes in squatting postures at the entrance. In special cases, the persons put on or off shoes sitting in a prepared chair which does not have an armrest or a backrest at the entrance. Since such chairs are not originally designed for persons to put on or off shoes sitting in the chairs, the heights of the chairs are not proper for persons to put on or off shoes sitting in the chairs. In most of cases, such chairs are generally used at the entrance, so the entrance becomes complicated. In particular, the entrance is designed to store various items such as an umbrella, a cane, a shoes brush, balls, a baby carriage, etc., so the entrance becomes more complicated, which makes it hard to store the chair. For the above mentioned reasons, in almost cases, persons usually put on or off shoes in squatting postures at the entrance.